girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Gardner
Charlie Gardner was a recurring character in the second season of Girl Meets World. He first appeared in Girl Meets Semi-Formal, and is portrayed by Tanner Buchanan. Information Charlie is an eighth grader at John Quincy Adams Middle School who admires Riley very much. When the semi formal approaches, he finally summoned the courage to ask Riley to the dance. He returned in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) and asked Riley out on a date, which she accepted. In Girl Meets the New Year, Charlie invites himself to Riley's New Years Eve Party. He immediately gloats to Lucas about how he was invited first. He plays the couples game with Riley, and proves that he knows quite a bit about her. Charlie asks Riley if he can stand next to her, since legend has it: If you stand next to someone at midnight on New Years, you'll spend the rest of the year with that person. Riley tells Charlie that "knowing facts isn't enough, there need to be something more". Charlie spends midnight, with Riley's brother Auggie. Auggie tells Charlie that it will be his first time staying up until midnight. One second before the midnight Auggie falls asleep on Charlie's shoulder. After Farkle spills RIley's secret, Charlie runs out and carries Auggie over his shoulder. Personality Charlie Gardner is a quiet, shy boy that sits in the back of the class. He is respected by Cory Matthews and has a crush on Riley Matthews. He is also a hopeless romantic. He goes out of his way to prove that he is perfect for Riley. He is also referred to as adorable, and every time he is around Maya she says "Cheese Souffle". Relationships Friends Riley Matthews Crush/Dated Charlie has a crush on Riley, which was revealed in Girl Meets Semi-Formal. He asks Riley to the semi formal by having flowers, balloons, banners, disco, music, and Yogi on skates. Much to Riley's surprise, all of the stuff was not done by Lucas, but was done by Charlie. He then revealed to her that after waiting for ten months to have enough courage to ask her out after he had believed Lucas would not ask her. They were later seen dancing for a moment at the semi-formal. Later, on Girl Meets Texas (Part 3), Charlie asks Riley out on a date. Lucas Friar Friend/Romantic Rival Lucas and Charlie were seen having a disagreement first about Riley. But they are seen to become good friends and Lucas had grown to like him very much. Despite their new friendship, Charlie still looks for opportunities to ask Riley out. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3), Lucas gets very uncomfortable with Riley going out on a date with Charlie, proving that he is jealous of Charlie. Then, in Girl Meets the New Year, Riley invites Charlie over for her New Years party. While at the party, Charlie plays the Couples Board Game with Riley to which Lucas overhears this and his jealousy grows more, to which he calls him a creep after Charlie answers most of Lucas' questions about Riley correctly. By the close end of the episode, Riley dismisses Charlie's offer of spending the new year with him. Auggie Matthews Friend Charlie spends midnight, with Riley's brother Auggie. Auggie tells Charlie that it will be his first time staying up until midnight. One second before the midnight Auggie falls asleep on Charlie's shoulder. After Farkle spills Riley's secret, Charlie runs out and carries Auggie over his shoulder. Quotes Trivia *Cory thinks Charlie is nice, but up to the week of the Semi-Formal, had been rather quiet. *In the flashback montage, Charlie is shown to have been admiring Riley for months. *Charlie claims to have witnessed Lucas placing Riley on a white horse, which was depicted during Girl Meets Friendship. *Charlie bought Riley a bouquet of flowers and tells her 'a girl like you deserves to be swept off her feet.' *Charlie had seen both sides of Riley's notebook. *Charlie asked Riley out on a movie date. *He admits that his mother and sisters forced him to watch Sense and Sensibility. *Lucas and Charlie's situation parallel's The Boy Meets World relationship between Eric, Jack and Rachel. *Lucas and Charlie bond and become friends at the semi-formal. *Whenever Charlie is around, Maya speaks as though she is in the 1950's because of a video Cory showed in class. Appearances Season 2 *Girl Meets Semi-Formal (first appearance) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Girl Meets the New Year (last appearance) *World Meets Girl (clip footage) Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Recurring characters Category:Auggie's Friends Category:JQA Students